


Coffee Shop Confidential

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Secrets, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim later wondered if he would have said yes had he known what he now knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Confidential

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS (NCIS) or Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy / Fox / etc. (Buffy), so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Fandoms** : NCIS; BtVS  
>  **Pairings** : McGee/Xander  
>  **Word Count** : 410  
>  **Written For** : sunsaralyn's [April 2012](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/163704.html?thread=2358904#t2358904) Prompt

The three of them sat staring across the little round table at each other each holding a cup of steaming liquid. Gibbs' drink was straight, black coffee with a tar-like consistency. To his amusement, the other two had matching mocha drinks topped with a pile of whipped cream. Gibbs just continued to stare, waiting for one of the other two men to break first.

It was Tim that caved.

"I didn't know!" he practically shouted five minutes later. "I mean... Abby introduced us, but she didn't say anything. And Tony just said I was brave, but didn't say why. I assumed he was talking about the eye-patch."

He stopped talking and both Gibbs and Tim turned to the third man at the table.

"Don't look at me! I'm not one of your agents, so Rule 12 doesn't apply to me. And you can't play the dad card either. I was already eighteen before we even knew about each other. Look, we've been dating for two months and nothing has happened. Why now?"

Tim's mouth gaped open at his boyfriend's bravery in the face of Gibbs. However, it appeared he was a Gibbs too, even if his last name didn't match.

"You told him what you do for a living?" Gibbs asked back.

"He's a woodworker," Tim said quickly. "Right?"

"The night job hasn't come up yet," his boyfriend said softly. "Been trying to keep it separate."

"You need to tell him," Gibbs said shortly. "He can take it."

His boyfriend gave him a measuring look at Gibbs' vote of confidence.

Any further conversation was interrupted by two ringing phones. Tim watched as Gibbs and his boyfriend each answered their respective phones with such similar responses that Tim was momentarily disoriented.

"Gibbs."

"Harris."

The calls lasted about the same length with both standing up as they snapped the phones shut.

"Got a dead Marine in Rock Creek Park, McGee," Gibbs said shortly.

"I've got a- a- thing at Arlington," his boyfriend said with a brief stutter. "Maybe me and Tim can come over tomorrow night if nothing gets in the way. We can talk more then."

Gibbs just nodded and strode off, not waiting to see if Tim followed.

"What don't I know, Xander?" Tim asked in a rush.

"Tomorrow night, Tim. Gibbs would hate me if I blew your mind before a case."

Tim rushed after Gibbs, his mind whirling around the possibilities of what Xander had to tell him.


End file.
